1) Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a light crane attachment which is desigend to be temporarily mounted onto the bed of a pick-up truck, and to the method of installation, removal, and storage of the crane when it is off the truck.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Although there are many types of cranes and hoists which have been designed to mount on pick-up trucks, there are problems and limitations common to most of these cranes.
Previous cranes were generally designed for vertical hoisting only, and usually only close to the rear of the truck. Extended reach, and the ability to move loads horizontally onto the truck has not been provided. In addition, the problem of installing and removing a truck mounted crane was left to the user to solve, and often required additional hoists, structures, or individuals to assist in the process. Also, no method of moving or storing the crane off the truck has been provided.